Toradora (ABDL)
by DiaperPrincessloli
Summary: episode 26 "Palmtop Tiger troubles" (fanfic) Taiga has a accident, this leads both Ryuuji and Taiga into a troublesome day! (This is a fanfic made up story that takes place directly after the ending of episode 25 in the anime "Toradora". Please watch the series before reading otherwise there might be spoilers!)


It's been a little over a year since Taiga transferred from our school. That's when Ryuuji noticed during the graduation ceremony that in one of the classroom windows, He notices what looks to be Taiga for a moment. He rushes into the building and when he gets into the classroom there's no one in sight, as he checks one of the lockers in the room, he sees that she's really here after all.

Since the last time they've seen each other, He confesses that he truly does love her. This results in Her headbutting into his jaw with a bright red blush covering her face. It's been a few months since this event, the newly married young couple live at Ryuuji's place with his Mother Yasuko; who works late at night and spends most of her day time sleeping before her next shift. Ryuuji is the first awake in the house as he crawls out of bed where Taiga lays sleeping heavy.

He's in a pair of white briefs and a loose fitting t-shirt, as he slips his normal pants up to his waist. He starts off by gathering what clothes are laying around their room to wash, but most of the clothing is from Taiga. Grabbing dresses, shorts, shirts, socks and even her child print panties, which embarrasses her greatly if he mentions anything about them to her.

Putting all the dirty clothing into a basket, he tosses it all into the wash and begins making breakfast. It isn't too long before Yasuko wakes up still pretty tired from last nights shift.

Yasuko: "You didn't forget about your dear mommy did you Ryuuji?"

Ryuuji: "I didn't forget about you, I'm making enough for you too"

Yasuko: "oh goody! you're so nice to me!"

Ryuuji: "Well if I don't cook for you, who else will?"

Yasuko had a happy grin on her half sleepy face as she sat down at the table, as she waits for the food to be finished. She tends to forget that Ryuuji lives with her still because She is always walking around in her underwear. Which today was a pair of white panties with lace trim, partly see through if it wasn't bad enough already, along with a camisole top.

Ryuuji finally finished up cooking and prepared the plates, as his mom began eating and praising him again. It wasn't long before they both heard a angry yell come from Ryuuji's bedroom. He already knew that his sweet princess Taiga was awake by now, as he told his mom that he'd be right back.

He walked into their bedroom and saw Taiga sitting up in bed with the covers still over her. He thought to himself, "It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?."

Ryuuji: "What's wrong Taiga? Another nightmare?"

Taiga: "N-No, it isn't that.."

Her face was bright red with blush, as she tried not to make eye contact with him.

Ryuuji: "Well what is it then?"

Taiga: "I.. um.. well.."

Ryuuji: "It's okay Taiga, you can trust me."

She was shifting her legs under the covers, almost as if she was rubbing herself but it didn't quite look like that exactly.

Taiga: "P-Promise not to say a word about it?"

Ryuuji: "Well of course, in less you need help."

She let out a sigh and with a flustered face she spoke.

Taiga: "I-I.. W-Wet.. T-T-The B-Bed.."

Ryuuji: "uh.. well, first things first.. we should toss the sheets into the wash."

Taiga: "Is that all you care about?! I'm in soaking wet panties here!"

Ryuuji: "It's okay Taiga.. It's not a big issue, I'll sneak the sheets pass my mom and you can hide those wet panties in them. Then just get dressed and I've got breakfast ready for ya.

Taiga: "Fine.. But not a word to anyone about this!"

Ryuuji nodded and Taiga got out of bed, standing there in a pair of wet white panties that had little cat print designs on them, along with a semi long enough frilly dress that barely covered her bottom. She slid her panties off and tossed them onto the sheets as Ryuuji rolled them all up. He left the room so that She could change in peace, as he tried sneaking past Yasuko..

She saw him holding their sheets and had a confused look on her face, but before she could even ask about them. Taiga's wet panties fell out from the sheets onto the floor near Her. She examined them closely as Ryuuji was frozen in shock.

Yasuko: "These are Taiga's aren't they?"

Ryuuji: "Y-Yes.. look you have to keep this a secret, she made me promise not to let anyone else know!"

Yasuko: "I think it's perfectly healthy that you two are having sex."

Ryuuji: "What?.. No, that's not what's happening here, We're both still virgins."

Yasuko: "Aww poo! I was hoping you'd both surprise me soon with news!"

Ryuuji: "No way, we're way too young still.."

She picked up Taiga's wet panties and sniffed them in front of Ryuuji. Just as Taiga came walking into the room to see what's happening.

Taiga: "Y-Yasuko!.. U-Uh.."

Ryuuji: "I'm sorry Taiga! They just fell.. A-and well.."

Yasuko: "It's okay Taiga, I use to wet the bed when I was a young girl too."

Ryuuji: "M-mom stop it!"

Taiga's eyes were starting to weld up with tears as she was about to cry, Yasuko got up and hugged her.

Taiga: "I-I hate this.. I D-didn't want to admit I-I've got issues lately.."

Yasuko: "Listen Taiga, It's really not that bad. You know that we're all family and that I'm not going to mention this to anyone, not even my own parents!"

Taiga: *sniff* "I-is it really o-okay? What if it isn't just bed wetting?

Yasuko: "Well.. how about you and Ryuuji stop by our family doctor today? He's really good and would know if it's just a issue during the night."

Taiga: "W-well.. I guess that'd be fine so long as Ryuuji is with me."

Ryuuji: "Of course Taiga, I'll be right there with you."

Taiga's tears stopped as she wiped away her face at her dress, lifting it enough for her white panties with a little tiger printed on them to be seen. He didn't want to mention anything that would upset her any further. They all sat down and finished eating breakfast, before Yasuko went into her room and passed out cold.

The couple finished eating theirs and decided to walk down to the family doctor. They walked together holding hands and it was such a nice day out, maybe after they finished at the doctors they could enjoy the nice weather Ryuuji thought.

They arrived at the building for their family doctor, signed in and sat in the lobby for a while. Taiga was nervous already trying to think of how to mention her issues to him. He held her hand and leaned in near her to speak.

Ryuuji: "It's okay Taiga, if you'd prefer it. I can tell him for you?"

Taiga: "Would you do that for me, really?"

Ryuuji: "What kind of question is that? I'm married to you so of course I'll make you happy."

She was embarrassed but had a smile on her face, knowing part of her worries would be taken on by her Husband. They were called into the back room where they sat down with the doctor.

Doctor: "What seems to be the issue today Taiga?"

Taiga: "I um.. I'm having Ryuuji tell you about it.."

Doctor: "Oh, that's fine, so what's going on Ryuuji?"

Ryuuji: "Well.. My Wife seems to be having a bed wetting issue.."

Doctor: "Ah I see.. well, if you don't mind leaving the room for a moment. We can get a few tests taken care of real quick to see what might be the cause."

Ryuuji looked at Taiga as she nodded, He left the room and shut the door. The doctor grabbed a urine sample cup and asked for Taiga to pee into it for him. He watched as she stood up and lifted her dress enough to grab her waistline of her panties, pulling them down to her knees as He held the cup near her pink puffy vagina.

It took a while before she could get past the shy phase of having to pee in front of Him. She started filling the cup up and he put the cap on it, as she was allowed to pull her panties back up and sat back down.

Doctor: "Sorry about that, common practice for this sort of thing. Anyways, how long as this been on going?"

Taiga: "I-I understand.. It's been happening more often for two or three weeks now."

Doctor: "Hmm.. that is quite a while, is there any family history with bed wetting?"

Taiga: "No.. not that I'm aware of.."

Doctor: "Okay, I'm going to let Ryuuji back in and go drop this urine sample off for testing quick."

The doctor opened the door and let Ryuuji be aware of what's going on, before he walked down the hall. Ryuuji sat in the chair near Taiga and held her hand.

Ryuuji: "Just think, after this we can go enjoy the nice weather today."

Taiga: "Yeah.."

They didn't wait long before the doctor came back into the room and sighed as he sat down across from the couple.

Doctor: "Okay.. so I have some bad news Taiga.. You seem to have a weak bladder."

Taiga: "Is there not anyway to fix that?!"

Ryuuji: "calm down Taiga, I'm sure there's something that can be done."

Doctor: "Sorry.. There's only one fix and that's for Taiga to wear diapers.."

Taiga: "W-What?! No way am I wearing those baby things!"

Ryuuji: "Taiga.. it's not that bad if you think about it. It could be much worse."

Taiga: "You don't have to wear them!"

Ryuuji: "You're right.. I don't have to wear them, but I'll make sure no one finds out about them either."

She began to cry and sob at the thought of having to wear diapers everyday for the rest of her life. The doctor gave Ryuuji a list of supplies to help and places to go for them.

The couple were left in the room to chat for a bit before they had to leave.

Taiga: "God I hate this!"

Ryuuji: "I know you do.."

Taiga: "Are you sure you still want to stay married to someone who has to wear diapers?"

Ryuuji: "It's nothing of an issue for us, we'll just move past it."

They hugged and exchanged kisses, as they exited the building and Ryuuji looked at his list that he was given. They'd now have to stop by the local general store down a few blocks from there. They started heading in that direction and within a few minutes they both were out front of the store.

Taiga: "Do I really have to walk in there and buy those?"

Ryuuji: "Well I could go get them for you, but I don't know your waist measurements."

Taiga: "Whatever, just buy the smallest ones you think would fit me."

Her face was a mix of anger and flustered, as Ryuuji walked into the store leaving taiga waiting outside. He headed towards the aisle which had medical supplies, baby stuff, etc. He stood in front of a shelf which had so many different brands of diapers, even Ryuuji was getting embarrassed having to check the packages out.

He picked up a package of adult unisex diapers which were size small, but looking at the measurements, it didn't seem like even the smallest size would fit on Taiga. He put back the diapers on the shelf and looked over to his left, there was packages of diapers for little girls. He picked a package up that was pink and had princess designs on them, as he saw the measurements which looked like it'd fit her better.

But he knew that if he returned to her with a package of little girl diapers, she'd be even more upset. He had no other choice though, they're the only ones that will fit her. He grabbed what other supplies that was on the list and went to check out.

They didn't seem to think it was weird of him to be buying any of these supplies, which stuck him as odd. That is till he realized that it just looks as if he's getting stuff for his kid, if he had one.

He headed outside where Taiga was waiting for his return and he handed her the bag of supplies. She took a peek into the bag to see exactly what all the stuff was..

Taiga: "W-what the hell! Why'd you get little girl diapers!"

Ryuuji: "I'm sorry Taiga.. that's all they had that'd fit you."

Taiga: "Great! Now I'll be seen even more as a little kid.."

Ryuuji: "Again I'm sorry, but it was that or nothing."

Taiga: "I'd rather have nothing then!"

Ryuuji: "Come on now, you know that the doctor said you needed these from now on."

Taiga: "I know that! Okay.. lets go into the public restroom and get this over with."

Ryuuji followed Her as she found a nearby restroom to use in order to change into her new diapers. Taiga headed into the girls room as Ryuuji stood guard outside, She pulled out the package from the bag and sighed as she lifted her skirt, grabbing her panties and pulling them down to her feet.

She ripped open the package and pulled a diaper out from it. She saw that it had little princess girls on the front of it and it crinkled as she unfolded it. Once it was fully unfolded, Taiga lifted one foot through the hole and then the next foot, Before she slipped it up to her waist. It felt weird for her to be wearing them again but at the same time, it had a odd comfy feeling to it.

She let her skirt cover it as it formed an outline around the bulky diaper. She walked out of the restroom as a concerned Ryuuji came up to her.

Ryuuji: "Well? do they fit okay?"

Taiga: "Y-yes.. just perfect actually."

Ryuuji: "That's a relief to hear, well we still have some time left before the sunsets.

Should we take a walk through the park?"

Taiga: "That would be pretty nice, lets do it!"

The couple held hands and walked on the trail near the local park. They watched as kids were playing around and having a good time, they took in the wonderful weather as they walked. But after walking around for 30 minutes, Taiga stopped dead in her tracks as she spoke up to Ryuuji who was still walking ahead before he noticed she had stopped.

Ryuuji: "What's wrong Taiga?"

Taiga: "I-I.. really need to use the bathroom all of a sudden.."

Ryuuji: "That's okay, that's what the diapers are meant for remember?"

Taiga: "It's not.. pee!.."

Ryuuji: "Damn it!.. uh.. Okay look, hop on my back and I'll try running back the way we came towards the restrooms."

Taiga had a worried look on her face as she was putting her hands on her butt, as if trying to help hold it in. She walked over to Ryuuji as he bent over enough for her to climb onto his back, as he put his hands under her butt to support the weight, he could feel the slightly bulky crinkling diaper as he started making his way back.

They had about 10 minutes before reaching the restrooms when Taiga began making a face of pain, with slight tears forming in her eyes.

All of a sudden Ryuuji could hear a blast of farts directly behind him and could feel the diapered butt he was holding onto was filling up with poop. The diaper was crinkling and starting to expand more as she was letting out a couple grunts.

Taiga: "Put me down! put me down!"

Ryuuji let Taiga off of his back in a panic but it was already to late, she had pooped in her diaper completely. She was in a state of embarrassment as she began crying, the sounds of her crying brought on unwanted attention from nearby kids who rushed over to see what was wrong. Once These kids got close enough, they could not only smell poop but see that Taiga had a messy diaper on that was poking out from under her dress.

Little kid 1: "Ewww! that girl made a mess in her diaper!"

Little kid 2: "Gross! I didn't even know you could continue wearing them after being a baby!"

The little kids proceeded to make fun of Taiga as she had no idea how to even get out of this situation. Ryuuji felt bad for his wife and within a quick moment, picked her up in his arms and ran them towards the restrooms. Once he reached the small building with the restrooms, he opened the door to the boys room and locked the door behind them. Taiga was just standing there with a mix of anger and tears in her eyes, about to explode, that was before both Taiga and Ryuuji noticed that there was two guys in the restroom too.

Both of them looked a bit like street thugs and not the sort of guys to mess with.

Street thug 1: "Weeeell!.. what do we have heeere?!"

Street thug 2: "Looks like these two lovers were planning on having some naughty fun!"

Ryuuji: "Look.. we'll just leave, we don't want any trouble you guys.."

Street thug 1: "Nah.. it's too late for that now, we're a bit excited now!"

Taiga had a look as if she was ready to try fighting these thugs but mixed with a look of embarrassment as she was uncomfortable sitting in her messy diaper. Before these thugs could think, Ryuuji went for unlocking the door to have them both escape, but before he could swing the door open one of the thugs knocked him out. They locked the door again and with some rope they had on them, tied Ryuuji up and placed him by the wall.

The other thug was making sure Taiga wouldn't try fighting back or escaping by herself. He held onto her petite body and was slightly feeling up her flat chest, rubbing her nipples through her dress as they were getting a bit perky.

Taiga: "S-stop it!.. You can't do this to us, we're married!"

Street thug 2: "Is that right?.. It sure is gonna suck when he comes to and sees us having our way with you then!"

Taiga: "N-no.. Please, don't!.. I have a lot of money.. how much do you guys want?"

Street thug 1: "It's not about damn money!.. we want some tight pussy is all!"

Taiga felt hopeless knowing that any chance of stopping this wasn't going to happen now. It was within this moment when Ryuuji started to come to again, he quickly found out that he was tied up real good and that's when the two thugs standing near Taiga spoke up to him.

Street thug 1: "We're going to fuck your wife and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Street thug 2: "You will sit there and be good while we make you watch us or else.."

Ryuuji wanted to say something but his mouth was gagged by a cloth, he was stuck struggling as he would have to watch the events play out before him. It started with the first thug who was rubbing her erect nipples through her dress, the form of her tits molding to the dresses material. The second thug was unzipping his pants and pulled his massive erect cock out, jerking it slowly as he made her bend over enough to have her face leveled with his cock before he rubbed it on her face.

She was tearing up as Ryuuji had to look on in horror at what was about to happen. The second thug started forcing his cock at her mouth, as she tried to keep it closed, but it was no good as he forced it open and started face fucking her. Taiga gagged and choked on his size while the first thug was now pulling her straps of the dress down her arms, letting her bare chest exposed. Her perky pink nipples being played with by him and groped roughly as he unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out as well and made her start jerking him off.

The second thug kept fucking her mouth and as he pulled out every so often, a bit of precum and spit would drool out of her mouth, sliding on his cock and dripping to the ground. The sounds of cock being sucked filled the restroom as she kept sucking and jerking these guys off, the first thug shot a thick load of cum into her mouth as the other one shot his onto her tits. Taiga was hoping that would be it, but of course it couldn't be over that soon.

Taiga: "Please.. I made you both cum.. let us go!"

Street thug 2: "Sorry cutie but we're not done yet!.."

The second thug pulled Taiga up from the ground and started pulling her dress down her body, she knew that this would be bad. She was still wearing that messy diaper under her dress and they would soon see her like that. The dress came a bit past her waist as they could see the top waist of the diaper, pulling the dress down to her feet they exposed her completely, making her stand there in just her messy poop filled diaper.

Taiga: "S-so embarrassing.. D-don't look.."

Street thug 1: "You think that's embarrassing? We'll show you truely embarrassing!"

Street thug 2: "We're going to take pictures of you like this and send them to your closest friends!"

Taiga: "No! Oh god.. Pleaaase don't!"

The first thug pulled out his phone and started taking pictures of Taiga standing there in her messy diaper, as she tried covering it up with her hands, but the second thug pulled her hands away. While the first thug was now taking pictures, the other thug laid on the ground, before speaking.

street thug 2: "Okay cutie.. time to sit that stinky diapered butt on my face!"

Taiga: "W-what?!.. You're gross!"

Street thug 1: "You better listen to him or we'll have to beat up your husband.."

Taiga not wanting her husband to get hurt anymore decided to sit her diapered butt on the man's face as he could be heard sniffing and moaning under her diaper mess. taiga blushing from extreme embarrassment while the other thug continued taking pictures, before she was forced to start sucking the second thugs cock.

She leaned over and started licking, sucking the thugs cock gently while his face was still stuck under her butt. He tried thrusting his cock ever so slightly into her mouth as she was sucking, causing her to gag on it. During that she started to let out farts and knew that she didn't fully poop herself before this, as her diaper expanded around the man's face and the phone camera flashing for pictures. It was out of nowhere when a load of thick sticky cum shot down her throat, as she tried getting his cock out of her mouth it continued squirting cum, landing on her cute face.

Taiga: "Are we done?.. please.. I just pooped myself again, I just want to change out of this messy diaper!"

Street thug 1: "nah.. my buddy hasn't even got to fuck that sweet little messy asshole yet!"

The second thug pushed taiga off of his face and while she was bent over on her knees, her diapered butt sticking up and slightly sagging from the mess, he pulled away the diaper from around the crotch area and put his cock in there. She tried struggling and crawling away while he was moving his cock around within the mess of her diaper, he found the opening of her anus and started thrusting into it. Taiga let out a growl in pain as he was roughly fucking her tight messy asshole, the sounds of her diaper crinkling and sloshing around, slopping as his cock expanded her anus walls.

Tears rolled down Taiga's face as she looked on towards Ryuuji who had tears running down his face as well. She couldn't bare look at her husband while being fucked by this thug, her butt hole let out little farting sounds as he pulled out and thrusted in.

The other thug continued taking pictures and before anyone knew it, the second thug let out a grunt and Taiga could feel a warm liquid fill within her asshole. He pulled his cock out of her and bits of shit fell out from her diaper while he saw how messy his cock had become.

Street thug 2: "Wow.. who would've thought how hot this would've been!"

The second thug swapped places with the first thug, as the first thug tried fishing his cock around in her messy diaper to find her tight pussy. This time she really tried struggling badly and wiggling her butt, trying to crawl away but he found her pussy slit and rammed his cock into her. She let out another growl of pain, as this man was fucking her tight little pussy, noises filled the room again as from before.

She was crying as she knew that her virginity had been lost and it wasn't from ryuuji. The thug pounded his massive cock into her pussy, harder each thrust as it stretched the inner walls and rammed into her womb.

Street thug 1: "How about it cutie?.. how about I impregnate you?.."

Taiga: "N-no!.. N-no! no, no, no.. no!"

But regardless of her yelling, the man grunted and shot his load deep into her womb, which by nature caused her to squirt and she wet herself. The man pulled his cock out of her as more shit dripped out from her diaper, he pulled the waistband of her diaper up and rubbed her crotch, making sure she was stuck in this messy diaper for a while longer.

Before the thugs left them both in the restroom, they tied Taiga up with her only in her messy diaper and put her in front of Ryuuji so that they'd have to look at one another. Then the men unlocked the door and took off, it wouldn't be till an hour later when someone found them like that and untied them. Their nightmare of a day was over, but now Taiga had another issue other than wearing diapers.. she was impregnated..


End file.
